When skiing one may use a single ski and place the feet on the ski in tandem arrangement, one foot behind the other. A water ski providing for such placement is shown in Russell U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,328, issued May 8, 1973. It has been found that much better control of the ski is provided if at least the forward foot is firmly held to the ski. If for any reason the skier falls, ordinarily his rearward foot comes loose from the ski and his forward foot remains attached to the ski, which could cause severe injury. When the forward foot is held in a front boot attached to the ski and the rear foot is simply held by a toe strap, the rear foot is usually pulled out of the strap when the skier falls and the forward foot is still held by the boot to the ski. If the skier prefers to have both feet firmly attached to the ski then in a fall either foot could be freed first. If the other foot remains attached to the ski, severe injury could result.